


do you even vsco?

by lizzysnake_34



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Aged Up, Ambi - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Highschool AU, Kippen Siblings, M/M, Memes, Muffy - Freeform, Sksksksk, Tik Tok, Tyrus - Freeform, except amber is a senior, they are all juniors, vsco, vsco girls, why did i even write this, wtf even is this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzysnake_34/pseuds/lizzysnake_34
Summary: it’s homecoming spirit week at grant high.tj, marty, and jonah have the perfect idea for trio day.





	do you even vsco?

**Author's Note:**

> FORGIVE ME FOR I HAVE SINNED BY WRITING THIS

“ok, where the hell are they?” buffy said as she leaned against her locker.

the hallway to grant high was swarming with high schoolers. buffy, cyrus, and andi were all over by buffy’s locker. buffy’s locker just happened to be their usual meeting spot before school started.

it took everyone a while to get used to the highschool life, freshman year was fun but tough. sophomore year was good, but they were all juniors now and were pretty well known at school. no, they were no where close to ‘popular’, but they had a reputation for being nice people.

this week though was homecoming spirit week! which meant that grant had a different theme for each day. today was trio day! so buffy, cyrus, and andi were all wearing their ‘good hair crew’ shirts that cyrus had made for them back in middle school.

“do you think something bad happened? teej is never late like this without letting me know! he knows i’m a worry worm!” cyrus said turning around to glance at the front doors to the school, then back at buffy and andi.

tj and cyrus had been dating since eighth grade. everyone told them they wouldn’t last, but they were juniors now and still going strong. they came out at the end of freshman year and everyone was pretty accepting! of course tj being the only freshman boy to make varsity helped. He was kinda a basketball star that year, so he was well liked by a lot of people.

“don’t worry, cy, i bet everything’s totally-“

buffy was cut off by the front doors slamming open. she starting dying of laughter as she saw what was going on.

cyrus and andi immediately turned around to see-

to see-

well..

whatever that was.

“sksks and i oop!” marty said, making a valley girl impression. he was holding a grey hydro flask that was covered in stickers from redbubble. he was wearing a light blue shirt that had a small turtle on the front. on the back it said, ‘save the turtles!’ the shirt was super big, and ended just above his knees. he was wearing his black nike basketball shorts under that were barley visible because of the oversized shirt. he had colorful scrunchies on both of his arms. ooh and how could i forget the shell necklace and birkenstocks! his hair was pulled into the tiniest little ‘bun’ (basically just a section of his hair was sticking up because of the small little hair tie tied in his hair)

the trio made their way over to buffy andi and cyrus. as they made their way over the entire school was dying, the only people to dress up as vsco girls for trio day would be those three.

“OMG!” tj screeched in his ‘valley girl’ voice, “is that like a plastic water bottle?” he said pointing to the arrowhead bottle in the side pocket of andi’s bag.

tj was wearing an oversized tie dye t-shirt with his basketball shorts under as well. again, you couldn’t even really see the shorts because the shirt was so big. he had pastel scrunchies all the way to both of his elbows and he of course had a pearl necklace on. he was wearing white birkenstocks and had on one of those vsco girl headbands. he had borrowed amber’s hydro flask (which was light blue).

“oMg i think it is!” Jonah said in his TERRIBLE valley girl voice. jonah was wearing a red lifeguard shirt that went down to his knees with his white nike shorts under. he had white, blue, and red scrunchies on both of his wrists and had two white vsco girl clips in his hair. instead of birkenstocks, he was modeling some basic air force ones. OoOh and how could i forget the shell necklace and the white hydro flask!

“i think you guys are taking this a little too seriously..” andi said holding back a little bit of laughter.

buffy was still laughing harder than ever, she couldn’t even BELIEVE that the dumbass trio was really this extra.

“SKSKSK!” Marty said as he reached into his bag. he grabbed a metal straw and handed it to andi, “#savetheturtles!”

marty was followed by a chorus of, “SKSKSKSK” from all the members of the dumbass trio.

“uh thanks?” andi said starting to get slightly annoyed, “you guys aren’t acting like this all day, are you?”

“SKSKS OFC!” jonah said putting a hand on his hip.

“YEAH SKSKS!” marty said as he grabbed a scrunchie and shoved it on buffy’s wrist, “omg adorbs!”

“ok you guys can stop now.” buffy said still smiling, she was still finding it slightly amusing but she was starting to get annoyed as well.

“sksks never! i didn’t choose the vsco life the vsco life like chose me!” tj said as he tied a blue scrunchie into cyrus’ hair.

amber had walked in just at the perfect moment to see-

how do you even describe what was happening?

“oh my god..” she said as she approached the gang, “whose idea was this?” she said holding back laughter.

“sksks it was marty’s sksk!” jonah replied as he grabbed some chapstick out of his backpack and smeared it all over his face.

“i should’ve known.” buffy depanned as she looked over to her boyfriend who was still trying to shove more scrunchies onto her wrists.

“omg girls this is a perfect time for a dsco video!!” marty said as he pulled up the vsco app on his phone.

“please never.” andi said as she looked over to cyrus who currently had three of tj’s scrunchies in his hair.

“hey cy, what do you get when you have two of these?” he said lifting up the hydro flask.

“i don’t know-“

“HYDROFLASKSKSK” tj replied with a big ass grin on his face.

“tj wait is that my water bottle-“ amber said as she reached to try and grab the water bottle from him.

“omg!! hydro thief!!” tj said as hid the water bottle behind him.

“thelonius jagger i swear-“ amber said still trying to snatch the hydro flask.

“omg ambrosia i swear!” he said mocking his sister.

the bell suddenly rang and the three vsco dumbasses were off to class.

“bye! see you girlies later!” marty said blowing them all a kiss.

“peace and love!” jonah said as he put even more chapstick on.

“what the fuck just happened?” buffy said looking at the others.

all four of them died laughing, who knew if it was from cringing so hard or just finding the whole situation funny.

at lunch that day, tj, marty, and jonah all got to eat with the actual freshman vsco girls.

buffy, andi, cyrus, and amber were dying watching the three dumbasses totally get along with the cringey freshman.

cyrus was laughing with the gang when he suddenly got a text. he looked down at his phone to see a text from tj,

teej: omg cy

teej: you won’t believe it but these girls actually think we’re serious vsco girls and want us to be in one of their tik toks.

cy: teej you’ve inspired me to download tik tok

teej: please god no

cy: oh yes

cy: watch out tomorrow i’ll be tik tok famous

teej: i-

cy: and i oop!

oh and you guessed totally right if you predicted that amber, andi, buffy, and cyrus all dressed up as tik tok boys the next day and annoyed tj, marty, and jonah all day long.

**Author's Note:**

> hi leave kudos if you want to get cursed by this cursed fic


End file.
